


Champion Grim

by ChronicBookworm



Category: White Boots - Noel Streatfeild
Genre: 1964 Winter Olympics, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Slice of Life, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicBookworm/pseuds/ChronicBookworm
Summary: Lalla and Harriet, at the 1964 Winter Olympics.





	Champion Grim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisisthemorning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthemorning/gifts).



 

“You’re in the paper,” Lalla commented over breakfast. “Almost a full page.”

“Oh, don’t tell me, I don’t want to know,” Harriet said.

It was always Lalla who read the paper, looking for any mention of either of them. Harriet never read anything they said about her, and Lalla filtered it so she only heard the good stuff from Lalla, at least. Harriet let the bad stuff get to her, more than the good stuff. Lalla was the other way round, and that was probably the better way, she thought. She knew people thought she was a bit full of herself, but at least she wasn’t plagued by Harriet’s self-doubt that still persisted even after all her medals.

“Don’t worry, it’s mostly good. You’re one to watch at the Olympics, this might be the time you finally win the gold after winning Olympic silver twice, rumour says you’re on top form, etc. etc. There’s a list of your achievements here, and a bit about how you came from nowhere and astonished the skating world, and some nice words about Max who coached you and Aunt Claudia as your patron and mentor – I don’t know why anyone wants to know all that boring stuff. The next page is an interview with some new talent who’s going to threaten you, though, as if she could!”

This was slightly ungracious of Lalla, since Margaret Williams, who the article was referring to, was something of an up-and-coming star who really did skate well. She was sixteen, one year younger than Harriet had been at her first Olympic Games in 1956, and had come fourth at last year World Championships. Harriet had placed first, adding yet another trophy to her growing collection, which she mostly kept in the back of a cupboard.

There was no mention of Lalla, which was to be expected, she supposed. Lalla was fully booked for shows and galas years in advance, but she wasn’t exactly famous. Whenever they did mention her, it was as Harriet Johnson’s “good friend”, which was both true and at the same time hilarious. But she supposed that was what people thought when two unmarried women who’d known each other since childhood shared a flat. Even though neither of them were actually there much between galas, shows, tours, and competitions. Harriet was actually there more, as she only went away for competitions, and spent the rest of the time training at home. She still went to Mr Matthews’s rink, but these days she also practiced at the Richmond Ice Rink with the Olympic team.

“Listen to this: ‘I really admire Harriet Johnson, I think she’s groovy. She was a real inspiration to me as a young skater.’ She’s making you sound halfway to your grave! You’re not much older than she is.”

“I _am_ almost ten years older than her, you know. When we were her age we thought twenty-five sounded ancient, too. Anyway, Maggie’s really nice, I’m sure she meant it in a good way. And I said I didn’t want to know. You can complain about it with Edward, if you like. He cares about what’s written in the paper.”

“Well, yes, but he’s _Edward_ ,” Lalla said, which was all that was needed to be said. “Anyway, you don’t have anything to worry about, none of the others have a hope of measuring up to you. Especially since the American team isn’t what it was.”

“Lalla!” Harriet exclaimed. “It almost sounds like you’re _glad_ that plane crashed.”

“I’m not,” Lalla said defensively. “And it’s not like I would wish it on anyone else. Not even Maggie Williams. And not just because you’ll be on the same plane.”

“You’re a terrible person, Lalla Moore,” Harriet said.

“Yes, but you love me anyway.”

“I do. Although most of the time I have no idea why.”

Lalla smirked at her, then turned serious.

“Well, it can’t be because I’m easy to live with, because goodness knows I’m not.”

“Well, neither am I,” said Harriet. This could easily devolve into a “no, you; no, _you_ ” kind of argument, and Lalla really didn’t want it to go there.

“And it can’t be because you want a family with me, because you know I’ll never give you children. Just think of what it’ll do to my figure!”

“I’m quite happy being Auntie Harriet to Alec and Toby’s children, thank you very much,” said Harriet firmly. “And it’s because you make me laugh, mainly.”

“Well, I hope you’re good with being the breadwinner in this family – I told the manager that I’ll quit unless I get the closing spot in the Valentine's Gala. So you’ll have to do well or we’ll both go on the dole at the same time.”

Lalla said this as though it was no big deal, and really, it wasn’t. This was the sixth time she had threatened to quit this particular company, and she didn’t think she’d actually go through with it – they’d give her the closing spot, she was too valuable to them not to. And even if they didn’t, she’d be offered a new contract pretty soon. Lalla Moore might not be an Olympic Champion like her girlfriend, but she was still one of the most sought after professional skaters.

“Well,” Harriet said with uncharacteristic confidence. “I guess I will.”

*

The plane to Innsbruck was privately chartered for the figure skating team and their families. Technically, the Kings shouldn’t be allowed on it, since they weren’t considered Harriet’s “family”, but Aunt Claudia had pulled some strings. They were still relegated to the back of the plane, with the team up front. This meant Lalla got to sit with Alec, Toby and Edward, while poor Mr and Mrs Johnson had the unfortunate task of trying to occupy Aunt Claudia. Mrs Johnson didn’t seem to mind, though, and that left Uncle David and Mr Johnson free to talk. They Johnsons were doing well for themselves. Alec had bought a small market garden and was living his dream of growing vegetables for George’s shop. George said the proudest moment of his life was adding the ‘& son’ to the sign above the door.

“Prouder than Harriet winning Worlds?” Alec had asked.

“Prouder than holding your first grandchild?” Toby had asked.

“Prouder than watching me on the telly?” Edward had objected.

George had laughingly amended it to _one_ of the proudest moments, since all his children had made him so proud. And indeed they had. Toby had a very fancy job with a very fancy title, which really meant that he did sums all day for people who paid him a large amount so they didn’t have to do the sums themselves. Harriet was of course one of the world’s leading figure skaters, and Lalla (because all of them counted her to the family) was a professional skater and almost a household name, and Edward _was_ a household name. Edward had managed the transition from a pretty child to a handsome adult. He’d been offered a modelling contract, but had gone with acting instead, because it gave him more opportunities to talk to people. He had played in several TV series aimed mainly at teenage girls or housewives, who liked him for his looks and didn’t mind that his acting ability was only average.

As for the Kings, Uncle David was doing as well as ever, and Aunt Claudia, who had gotten over her initial disappointment that Lalla was not to follow in Cyril’s footsteps, was on top of the world. Not only did she have Lalla skating galas and bringing Aunt Claudia a wealth of admiration and respect from her friends, but she had quickly realised that being known as the woman who discovered Harriet Johnson and launched her career might be even better – after all, she hadn’t actually _done_ anything as Cyril’s sister or Lalla’s aunt, but as Harriet’s patron, she could claim a good part of the credit, and be known as someone with an eye for talent and a generous heart who provided the necessary training and education for Lalla’s poor friend. The one thing she couldn’t understand was why Harriet and Lalla insisted on living together, when they could well afford their own places.

The plane journey was over quickly, and afterwards Lalla found Harriet waiting for their bags.

“I saw you chatting to Maggie Williams on the plane,” she said suspiciously. “I hope you don’t tell her anything that would give her an edge over you.”

Harriet laughed.

“She just wanted to chat,” she said. “You don’t always have to be so distrustful. And even if she did want tips, what would be wrong with that? It’d still be a British win, if she beat me.”

“I bet that’s something _she_ said to make you more likely to spill your secrets,” Lalla said mulishly.

“Lalla, I don’t _have_ any secrets,” Harriet said with a touch of exasperation. “Come on, let’s get to the hotel. Hopefully our rooms will be close to each other.”

*

Unfortunately, Maggie Williams was very good in practice, nailing all the jumps, and looking like she took childlike joy in just being on the ice. And she was disgustingly beautiful. Lalla, who hadn’t gotten over her jealous tendencies so much as expanded what she considered ‘hers’, found this very inconvenient. Harriet was beautiful, too, but it was a beauty that took longer to appreciate – Lalla had found you had to grow into thinking of Harriet as beautiful (they said it shouldn’t matter, that skaters were judged on their skating, but of course it _did_ matter). It wouldn’t be so bad if she kept to herself, but she would make a point to always try to chat with Harriet before, during and after practice. Lalla had a hard time not snapping at her to go away and leave them be.

“You don’t have to defend me all the time,” Harriet commented one night, after Lalla’d snuck into her room, which had a nice double bed (they could generally get away with sharing a room, as long as they were back in their respective rooms by morning – it had seemed like a delightfully adventurous thing to do in the beginning, but now it was just tiresome, having to get up before anyone else might be around to see). “My life will not actually be over if Maggie happens to beat me at the Olympics. I won’t give up skating even if I don’t win this one competition. And even when I can’t compete any more, I’ll still find some way to be close to the ice. Coaching, maybe. Maybe I’ll find someone who’s only taking up skating for their cotton-woolish legs and see their potential as a champion skater.” She grinned at Lalla.

Lalla, personally, thought coaching sounded horrific, but Harriet had the patience for it she lacked. She thought Harriet would make a rather splendid coach, but hopefully not for many years yet.

“I just can’t stand the way she seems to think everyone will fall at her feet if she just smiles at them,” Lalla said, bringing the topic back to Maggie.

“She doesn’t think that. You should give her a chance.”

“Now you sound like Nana.”

Harriet shrugged.

“There are worse people to sound like.”

*

Mindful of Harriet’s words, Lalla didn’t turn make a hasty excuse when Maggie came skating up to her after practice the day before the competition started.

“Hi, I’m Maggie Williams,” she said, and Lalla had to bite back from saying, ‘I know’. Instead she said:

“Lalla Moore.” She shoved her hand forward for Maggie to shake, which Maggie took enthusiastically.

“I know, I’ve been hoping to meet you. I can’t believe you’re here! I know you’re really good friends with Harriet, and I was hoping to meet you, but you always seem so busy.”

“Not as busy as you are, I’m sure,” Lalla said.

“Oh, I know, it’s been absolutely mental! I still can’t really take it in that I’m actually here! I’ve been absolutely dying to meet you – it’s like a dream come true! You know, it’s thanks to you I started skating. I saw one of your galas up in Newcastle, we came up from Chester-le-Street, that's where my family lives, my dad works with coal, made a real day trip out of it, you probably don't remember, it was ten years ago but you had this gorgeous red dress and it looked like you were floating on the ice, and, well, ever since then, all I’ve ever wanted is to skate. And now I’m at the Olympics!”

(At least, that's what Lalla thought she said - her thick Geordie accent made it quite hard to follow along all the time.) Lalla couldn’t help but smile back in the face of such genuine enthusiasm. She really did seem so young in person.

“Well, best of luck,” she said. “I won’t keep you from practice any longer. But maybe once this is all over we can go out somewhere together, you, me and Harriet.”

Seeing Maggie’s face light up was almost as good as seeing Harriet’s approving smile in the corner of her eye. Lalla was well aware she had a weakness for flattery, but Maggie seemed so genuine, it was impossible not to like her. She decided she was okay with Maggie winning the Olympics after all. Well, getting second place, at least.

*

“I think I’m going to throw up,” Harriet said. “You will hold your thumbs for me, right?”

“Of course I will,” Lalla replied. “Even though I know I don’t have to. You’re going to knock ‘em dead.”

Harriet was in first place after the short program, but it was the free skate that had her most nervous. She was still better at figures than artistic presentation.

She couldn’t give Harriet a kiss for luck, so she settled for squeezing her hands, before leaving her to Max to calm down.

Lalla joined the Johnsons where they had the best seats, paid for by Uncle David and Aunt Claudia. She did hold her thumbs, mainly because she had promised Harriet, not because she though Harriet would need it. Harriet was not going to be shoved aside by some upstart new talent – no matter how nice – to start coaching kids who could barely stand upright on a pair of skates. It just wasn’t happening.

She saw a reporter get out a camera and quickly schooled her face into something vaguely pleasant and attentive.

“Don’t worry about the cameras,” Edward told Mr Johnson, who was fussing with his clothes. “They’re probably here for me, not you. I’m the famous one in this family, after all.”

Mrs Johnson laughed.

“You’re about to watch your sister participate in her third Olympics, dear,” she said mildly.

Lalla sat back, and drew a deep breath. Harriet skated onto the ice. The music started.

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, as Maggie is from County Durham rather than Newcastle, she's not actually a proper Geordie, but Lalla as a Southerner wouldn't know the difference.


End file.
